The process of making garment still relies on human labor to cut and sew the fabrics together. As a result, many countries, such as the France, United Kingdom, Germany, and the United States, lost many of their textile factories as a result of cheap labor overseas, mainly to developing countries in South East Asia, the Indian subcontinent and more recently, Central America. Before the textile factories moved to developing countries, some developed countries tried to automate the process of making garment but were unsuccessful.